Girl Meets: Poker Hands
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It's New Years eve and it is once again at the Matthews's household. So far the only people that showed up was Maya and Isadora while her parents and Auggie are out getting the food. What do they do to kill time until the party starts? Play poker that is, but who will win, who will lose and what are the stakes? Only one way to find out.


I don' own, work for or know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway. This story has been a request.

* * *

Everything was set up for the New Year's party. Once again, the Matthews where hosting it. The first one to arrive was of course Maya by going through the window as always.

"Maya are you nuts its very freezing outside?"

"Yeah I know. It's so cold I saw a polar bear walking around. Besides why break tradition by going through

the door?"

"Wait you saw a polar bear walking down the streets? I hope he is ok from escaping the zoo. As I love polar bears and don't want him to get hurt or sick. Oh, what if she is trying to get to her babies? I'm sad now."

"Riley there is no polar bear out there. It was a joke on how cold it is."

"Oh, yeah that would make more sense now. So, you're the first one like always and well it's just the two of us for now. My parents and Auggie went out to pick up the food. Now can you close that window?"

Before Maya could, Isadora came through it and closed it behind her.

"Why keep the window open, it's cold out there?"

"Saw any polar bears out there walking around?" Riley said with a smile.

"No why did any escape the zoo?" Isadora said.

"It's a joke because it's so cold out." Maya said.

"Oh, I get it now."

The three of them soon headed to the living room where Maya and Isadora took off their jackets and handed it to Riley to be hung. Once they sat down their phones started to buzz and making a long peeping noise. They quickly opened them up to get an alert.

Alert: A blizzard Warring is in effect. Please stay inside.

"Hope the blizzard doesn't ruin the party." Riley said.

Just then Riley got multiple texts coming her way.

Farkle: I may be late to the party. Going to stay home until the blizzard passes. If for chance it doesn't, Happy New Year.

Lucas: Sorry I can't make it to the party it looks like. It's snowing bad over by me. Will let you know what's going on later. After all it's only 9:37.

Zay: Sorry Riley my mother won't let me go because of the whole blizzard thing and trust me you don't want to cross her lol.

Mommy: Sorry sweetie it looks like the party is put on hold. We are safe so don't worry. We are just at the place waiting until it passes, as it does look bad by us.

"Well it looks like it's just us girls for now." Riley said. "So, what could we do to pass the time?"

"We can play poker." Maya said.

"I only have enough to get back home." Isadora said.

"And I don't know how to play." Riley said, "And I don't have any money."

"That's fine it will just be a friendly game with the poker chips, and I'll teach you how to play. It's really easy." Maya said.

The three were soon playing poker and being Riley's first time, she was doing a good job, winning seven hands. Maya thought she would be winning little more but was ok with only winning twelve hands as the game is not over yet. It was Isadora that was in the lead by winning seventeen times. The bets where not too big as they wanted to keep the game going long as possible until someone else showed up. Maya smiled at her cards and couldn't wait to win but the power soon went out.

"We can't play now I can't see the numbers on my chips." Isadora said.

"Me neither. Guess this game is now over." Riley said.

"Can you guys still see your cards?" Maya asked

Both Riley and Isadora said yes, and Maya just smiled as she had an idea.

"Then we just play strip poker."

"Maya!" Riley yelled in shock. "How could you say such a thing?" Riley soon covered up her clothed chest."

"I don't know what the big deal is? We are girls, and no one will be here until the blizzard stops." Isadora said.

"See Isadora gets it."

"But we still can see your chips. We just need some flashlights on is all. So, problem solved."

"Fine Riley let's use the flashlights." Maya said.

Riley was happy and quickly went to where they keep the flashlights. She kept on smiling on her way back to the table and turned one of them on. However, the beam of light did not appear. Riley then was hoping the other one will come on but, it didn't. Riley was disappointed as she did not see any batteries that where always by the flashlights.

"Oh, I know we can use our flashlights on our phones, so problem solved." Riley said having her hopes back up.

"Normally that would be a good idea but given there is a storm out there and the flashlight will drain your battery, so we won't be able to reserve any calls if the landline is dead as well as any information about the storm if you don't have a battery or crank radio." Isadora said.

"Why do you hate me?" Riley asked with a sad look on her face.

"I don't, I'm just pointing out facts."

"Wait what's a landline?" Maya asked "

The room felt silent.

"I'm kidding. I was trying to lighten the mood here. So, let's start the game up again. Besides Riles you can fold without losing."

"I can Peaches?" Riley's eyes lit up.

The game was back on but this time it was strip poker. Who will win, who will lose and how much clothing will be taken off? Those questions will be answered soon enough. It started off small at first. A shoe here and a shoe there and a sock. While Riley folded every time even on a good hand. She did not want to even lose a shoe. Maya and Isadora quickly took notice after the fifth hand as they knew by now Riley had to have a good hand, but they decided not to push it.

After a few more hands, both Maya and Isadora no longer had their shoes and socks on. While Riley still folded. The game was no longer being fun for Maya and Isadora as they were the only ones taking something off and not folding every hand they got.

"Come on Riles, you can't just keep on folding just because you are scared to lose. We are all girls here, and besides I have seen you in your bra and panties when changing for gym." Maya said.

"But Peaches that's kind of different as I quickly put on my gym clothes on and you never saw me naked before."

"Sure, I have. Remember the few times it completely down-poured onto us and we had no choice but to take everything off, so our clothes could dry?"

"But again, that was different we had no choice. We would have gotten sick if we didn't and I quickly covered up after my clothes were off."

"How about this Riley, the winner can tell the losers whatever they want, and since you are winning so far that would be you, but you can't keep on folding."

"Well if I win I will make both of you put your clothes back on right away." Riley said.

"Sure, whatever let's just get this game going again."

Riley soon started to play without folding for a while. It did take a few hands before Riley lost her shoes and socks, while Maya was just wearing her bra and panties and Isadora with only losing her shirt. After that the game was back at a standstill of Riley keep on folding.

"Come on Riley even I'm showing myself and you know it took me this far to be comfortable around you." Isadora said.

"You're right. I won't fold any more unless I really need to."

Once again, the game was on and this time Maya and Isadora would just quit if Riley does this stunt once again. Riley did end up folding only a few times, but she did manage to at least lose her shirt and pants. Unlike Maya and Isadora that where now just in their panties. Riley felt good that she was going to win this one. The first person out of the game was Isadora and she just took off her panties like it was no big deal. Maya could see that Isadora shaved her hair but again there was not much light to see if it was true.

"So, it's just you and me kid." Maya said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to win."

The two went back and forth with tied hands until both were just in their panties. Even without her bra on Riley covered up her breasts with her arm. Riley smiled to herself seeing that she has two Aces in her hand. Maya was also smiling to herself with two kings. The first three cards were Ace, King, and Seven, then the

15m agowas a four. All three girls where on edge. If Riley won then they knew they would be getting dressed, but if Maya wins, no telling what she would have in mind. The last card was a King making Maya smile inside but had to hide her smile. As who knows, maybe Riley managed to have two pair.

"Three of a kind." Riley said with a smile showing the two aces in the dim light.

"Oh, wow that's a good hand."

"Yes. Now put your clothes back on."

"Not so fast. Four of a kind."

Riley's head went down. She really did not want to remove her panties and show off her pussy. She thought by hiding it with her other hand once it's off, but knowing Maya she may not get that chance. Riley took a deep breath and stood up. She was hesitating, and Maya soon stood up too.

"Ok on a count on three we both do it."

Riley nodded and on three all three girls where naked. Maya smiled seeing two naked girls. Maya may like boys, but she also likes girls too. Something she did not even tell her best friend. Maya's mind was racing on things she wanted to do. One of them is to touch each of her friends in a sexual way starting with their pussies.

"So, let me guess you want us to run in the snow while you watch from inside. Peaches how could you think such a thing? What if people see us? It's not like I live in a house and we went into the backyard where we had tall fences, so no one could see us." Riley said.

"I was not thinking that at all, but now I just might tell you and only you to go outside and make snow angles."

"Oh, I love snow angles, wait I would be naked, wouldn't I?" Riley said.

"Relax Riley we will all stay inside. Now for what I want to do. I want to touch you both down there, you know your pussies, just to see how different they are to mine."

"Sure, comparing data between two others makes sense to me." Isadora said.

"Peaches!"

"Riley it's better than you being outside naked, unless you want to be outside naked. Just when I touch you just say stop and I'll stop."

"Well ok. Just start with me so it would be over with."

Maya just smiled and went to Riley who was still covering her breasts and pussy. Maya just looked at Riley and Riley sighed removing her hand to revel her pussy. Maya smiled seeing it, but it would have been better if it was more visible. But she will take what she can get. Soon her hand touched another pussy for the very first time. At first it was just feeling the heat that was coming from best friend's pussy and was glad Riley had not said stop yet. Maya's fingers felt around Riley's pussy making her jump a little, but still did not say stop. Soon Maya's finger slid inside feeling more of Riley's warmth. Maya started to move up and down a little causing Riley to moan.

Riley did not understand the feeling she was getting and just let it happen as she moaned away. Her pussy was getting wetter and Maya kept sliding her finger in and out of Riley's pussy. A second finger was added, and Riley moaned even more. Her eyes soon began to close as she was enjoying the feeling she never felt before. She never even touched herself like this before. If Maya was not just looking at Riley, and Riley not having her eyes closed, they would have seen Isadora rubbing one of her breasts while fingering herself as she watched them.

After a few slower thrusts, Maya went a little faster causing Riley to moan even longer. She was no longer covering her breasts as she held onto the bench with two hands and spreading her legs even more. More strange feelings were coming to her and she waited until she can no longer hold it.

"Stop, I have to pee."

"You're not going to pee, trust me." Maya said as she stopped fingering her."

"Well ok if you say so."

Maya smiled and started to finger fuck Riley once again. This time faster and added a third finger. Riley continues to moan as the feeling was going to the point of no return. Soon enough Riley was shaking all over. Maya quickly held her before Riley could fall off the bench. Maya never thought she would see a shaking orgasm that was not on her screen. Riley's shakes where soon over and Riley took a deep breath before looking at Maya.

"What was that?"

"That's called an orgasm sweetie." Maya said. "It's a very normal thing."

"Yes, and it's different for everyone." Isadora said as she rubbed herself under the table still.

"So, while Riley rests it's your turn."

"Go right ahead, let's see what you got."

Maya smiled and quickly went to work on Isadora's pussy. Instead of one finger, Maya started out with two. Isadora was moaning in no time and helped Maya by holding her waist. Maya just smiled not believing this side of Isadora. She really has come a long way since they first meet.

"Just fist me already, I can take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Farkle does it all the time."

Maya's eyes widened hearing this, but went with what Isadora wanted. Her fist was soon inside of her pussy and started to thrust away causing Isadora to moan. She loved being fisted and Maya was doing a great job at it. But Farkle was way better at it. Maya started to go faster making Isadora get close to her edge. Not wanting to make a mess, she looked over at Riley who was calm after her orgasm.

"Riley, quickly give me one of those plastic cups, one of the bigger ones."

"Um ok."

Once Isadora had a cup in hand, she quickly pulled Maya's hand out of her pussy and squirted into the cup, and it was a powerful squirting too, and the cup was half full. After Isadora was done squirting, she set the cup onto the table as she was catching her breath.

"Did you just pee?" Riley asked.

"No I'm a squirter, well a mega one that is."

"What's that?" Riley asked

"It's like when a guy cums, you know like his semen, but it's more of a water type thing for me. Also, the good thing girls can have many orgasms without needing to stop. That right there is just a small sample. So I can squirt way more than that and it goes high up. One day I'll show both of you." Isadora said

Maya would like this idea to get a front row seat instead of seeing it on the screen.

"I will just flush this down and I will take care of you Maya."

Maya smiled not thinking any of them would return the favor. Once back, Maya was ready to be fingered other than by herself. However, Isadora had better ideas. Maya quickly moaned as Isadora was eating her out. Something Isadora always wanted to try on another girl. The closest thing was licking her own pussy and rimming Farkle. For Isadora's first time licking away on another girl's pussy she was doing a great job as Maya can't stop moaning. Isadora went faster and even started so rub herself to get her finger wet. Next thing Maya knew she felt Isadora's finger slide into her ass. Something Maya did on her own occasionally. Isadora was going faster and deeper with both her tongue and finger.

The feeling became too much, and Maya had her orgasm. This time it was no longer dry but a little wet. As Maya's orgasm was coming to the end the power came back on. Riley quickly covered herself with her hands once again. Her two friends just smiled shaking their heads.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story and Happy New Year everyone


End file.
